criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mysteries From the Future
MysteriesFROM THEFuture Mysteries from the future:Universal Plots is the title that given to fanon series written by Anon. It set to take place in the late 21st century (between 2055 and 2070 era)in a cyberpunk version of the earth in ultra-technology era. Some of the developments was in transport means which had gone to a breakthrough..like the button-directed cars,the heli-marine(helicopter can transform to submarine),the SEALcopter(helicopter can walk on water,land,air),the super hovercrafts that can walk on the ice,the land,the water,the flying bus(lighter,more environement friendly than the planes),also there are many modern devices such as holograms(very common at this era),the electonic boards(modern alternate of the papers),eye scanners,the cars which can transform to a flying saucer,UFOs,robot cars,most houses and transport means became smart and don't use oil but water hydrogene and sun energy and other sources..and many otheres..also,there is chronospheres,put not very useful since its only local(cannot teleport international),and teleports only to a destinations that have a chronosphere devices....also there are a huge breakthrough in fields of medicine,communication,entertainment(details TBA)and the people can teleport by their bodies inside the computers by wearing special helmets. This series contain 4 seasons: *Season I:''The Journey Begins'' *Season II:''Rising of the Darkness'' *Season III:''The Conspirers'' *Season IV:''Roots of Evil'' *NOTE:any character photos,templates,related to this series is free to use..anyone can use it.also Characinfobox/MFF,Caseinfobox/MFF are free to use and their colors are customizable by typing |backcolor = color or gradient |textcolor = color |backcolor2 = color |textcolor2 = color Trivia Some trivial notes about the series(if i imagined it as a game/visual novel: *not all the episodes must have murders,and even some episodes is just a interactive visual novel *the player is talking and investigatin like the other detectives,but only few sentences of his speech is written in scripts,to neutralize them and as everyone has their own way in writing their player talking, *it would have 2 modes:male mode,female mode..by changing the avatar..male avatar=male mode,female avatar=female mode.In the female mode the police team are all female except the male coroner,but the characters don't change.but some points in the script is changing.but here,i write the male mode only. *there is no task requires "all tasks must be done before" because the tasks must be done in the order i written (there is no task appear expect you have finished the one before it "ex:clues:C1,C2,C3...only examine clue1 appears,then it's analyzes...etc until it all done,then clue2...and it goes") *the analysis don't take time to finish,but its cost is to finish a certain amount of tasks *in all episode,there is no character give any kind of rewards,even if they have to pay a fine,the player don't earn anything,however,the player recive all the episode rewards from energy potions(similar to food in real CC),food,coins,clothes,and refilling energy,all full after the case end. *in some stats,u dont interact with the visual novel..its just like animated 3-D movie *the music theme changes sometimes(like in memorizing state...etc) *there is no elite nor collection mode,just after getting all stars a "replay episode" button is avilable where the player can play the case again with extra stickers rewards *the difficulty don't change when replaying,but the difficulty can be customed in the settings Category:All Fanmade Games